The ion generation apparatus includes a substrate, an induction electrode, and a needle electrode. The induction electrode is formed in an annular shape and mounted on the substrate. The needle electrode has a base end portion disposed in the substrate and a tip end portion arranged in the center portion of the induction electrode. When a high voltage is applied between the needle electrode and the induction electrode, corona discharge occurs at the tip end portion of the needle electrode, so that ions are generated. The generated ions are delivered by an air blower into a room, and then, surround fungi, bacteria and viruses floating in the air and degrade them (for example, see Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-044917 (PTD 1)).